User talk:Komp101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Komp101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 15:06, February 5, 2012 Um, O.K. Do you want it in a group of clans or by itself? And who's the current leader? P.S Don't forget your siggie when you leave a message or post and RP. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:10, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I can't understand you. Please make yourself more clear. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Much better. No, I can not make a charart of Wolfstar because Pixlr.com is not working on my computer. And clans from other groups do not mix. This means LeafClan cats and Thunderclan cats will never meet. Clans can only meet up with other clans in their own clan group. So Woodclan will not have a group, right? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:32, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but remember to use the clan template and you can only Roleplay three cats in each clan. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:51, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, create a new post each time you leave a message. It'll be much easyer to read. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 17:15, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Do you have I nickname that I could call you by? Anyway, would you mind joining my friend's http://warriorsroleplayfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Wiki ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 20:13, February 5, 2012 (UTC) O.K, I was thinking more of a warrior name but it does not matter :) And thanks! ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:42, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Project Fanfic Would you like to jon project fanfiction? I could be your mentor if you want. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:36, February 18, 2012 (UTC) O.K, your first assignment is to write a very short paragraph about a lion (3 to 5 sentances). Make the lion do whatever you want, I don't care. I just need to see how well you can form sentances and such. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:18, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Good. I'm going to undeline all the parts were you have problems, and send me the new paragraph with them fixed: i woke up and yawned'' then i smelled some thing earthy and tangy. It was antelope I could feel it was old. Then i stalked it i felt the earth under my clawes. i sprang and my teeth met the neck wich i felt snap and then i drag my kill back to the pride. They are fairly easy to correct. Just a few capitalization problems, and you need a few commas in there as well. ☆ Icewish ☆ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 14:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Much better. Instead of drag, it would be dragged. And instead of periods, you could but semicolins -> ; ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:21, February 19, 2012 (UTC)